My daddy lies
by akachiis
Summary: Future AU. Who says being a single parent is easy? Based on a Thai life insurance commercial. - "My daddy is great and all,..but he lies."


**A/N: Hello guys! Akari is back with a new fanfiction. This time is inspired from a life insurance commercial, you can watch it here watch?v=EZgmj5ay5Bk . Just as the usual, reviews are very much appreciated; thanks for reading!**

Who says being a parent is easy? Akabane Karma has faced that obsticle by himself. Man, being a single parent is hard.

The redette stretched his arms, making a groan as he stared boredly as a certain blunette panics.

Oh how entertaining.

Just how many times you get to see a talented assassin like him panicking?

"Kayano-chan is on labor?" He could have guessed that the blunette's beloved wife is delivering. Or else he wont be so panicked, duh.

"U-Uh.. yes." Nagisa looked stiff.

Karma chuckled. "Dont worry, good luck. " he tilted his head. "You owe me a lunch after your son gets delivered."

A tired sigh escaped his lips,annoyed. Cant he see that he nearly passed out now?!

"Don't you have to go home or something? Chie-chan is waiting."

"Yeah, yeah ." The redette yawned, and gets up from his station ; packed his bag and goes straightly home.

Once Karma got home, he gets to see his five year old daughter standing right in front of him as soon as he opens the door.

Akabane Chie. Karma's only daughter. She is exactly like karma. Red hair, golden eyes, she really mimics karma. Except that her face is the exact copy of his late wife, Manami.

Chie holds a letter. She shyly approached her father, and gives him the letter.

"For me?" Karma asks. The smaller akabane nodded. "Can i read it?"

Chie nodded again.

He quickly opens the letter and began to read.

 _"My daddy is the best,"_ it began. _" He has the same hair as me, and his golden eyes are exactly like mine . Daddy is very handsome. He is tall, and muscular, just like Chie's prince charming in 'Snow White',"_

Karma chuckles, looking to his daughter whose cheeks are red.

 _"Daddy is awesome. He would give Chie ice cream in the weekends, and he would play with Chie when she feels lonely. Last month, daddy brought Chie to play in Disney Land! It was the happiest day of chie's life. Daddy always teach Chie new things, and before she went to bed, he would reads Chie a bed time story. Daddy is very strong and brave. He would save Chie from the lightning, and he would held Chie close. "_ a big smile still plestered on karma's face. _"Daddy is perfect and all... but,"_

His smile vanished.

 _"He lies. "_

A gulp.

 _"Daddy lies because of me."_

Karma's heart beats faster.

 _"He lies about his job."_

Chie knew. Chie knew that her father wasn't a businessman. What businessman would ever leave home for almost a month really? And needs to standby 24/7? No. Karma wasn't a businessman. He worked for the CIA, as an undercover agent. Of course he had to lie.

 _"He lies about mommy."_

Karma's eyes widened. He lowered the paper and looked over his daughter who is now backing him.

 _"He lies about mommy had to go far away. He lies that mommy is okay. Mommy isn't going to come back, is she?"_

When ever Chie asks him about manami , he had no idea how to response. He cant tell her that her mother is dead. She is five!

 _"Daddy lies about his own happiness,"_ Karma can sense that his eyes are burning. _"He lies about not being hungry. He lies about being happy and healthy."_

 _"Chie knows. Daddy always looked at mommy's photos... looking very sad. daddy is tired because of his job, but he never complains."_

 _"He would put a smile on his handsome face and reads chie a bedtime story."_ A tear rolled down to his cheeks. _" Daddy lies, but even so.. he is special. Nobody can replace him. "_

 _"Daddy, Chie loves you very much!"_

A minute later, chie turns around, only to feel her father's warm hug. She loved his warm hugs . Always.

"Daddy loves you too." He whispers.

"Hee- , so his name is aoi-chan," karma takes a look at the blunette baby that kayano held. "You are never creative with names kayano-chan."

The ravenette frowned.

"Excuse you, it was your bestman who gave the name!"

Nagisa laughed nervously.

"So it's Nagisa-huh. No wonder it's not creative." A smirk appeared on his face. Nagisa just sighed. He would never win against karma anyway.

The blunette altered his gaze on the big frame on the wall.

"What's that?"

"Oh that?"Karma smiled gently. "It's a letter from my daughter"

Nagisa stands up and takes a closer look of the letter. Reading it througly, he smiled. "You have a good daughter."

"Heh, of course. My daughter is the best." He continue to smile.

A gift that he retrieve from Manami, and he shall treasure her forever.


End file.
